


The Start of Something New

by SunnyStarlight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStarlight/pseuds/SunnyStarlight
Summary: Toriel is going on her first date in many years, and Frisk figures that she could use some help getting ready. But will all the preparation really aid her in wooing her new date, or will it be only a stumbling block in her quest for new love?





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolc24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/gifts).



“This Friday at six, then? Alright. I think this is a very good plan. I cannot wait for it, honestly!” Toriel laughed, then fell silent as she listened to someone on the other end of the telephone. “Alright. I will see you then, Lulu! And thank you very much!” She hung up.

Suddenly Toriel felt a tap on her arm. “Frisk! I did not see you there. What are you doing?”

Instead of answering the question, Frisk signed, _Who was that?_

“Oh! That was Lulu, the pretty rabbit who runs the gift shop in town. She and I are going on a date this Friday. We are going to that new Chinese restaurant and then seeing a movie afterward. That reminds me, I’ll have to find a babysitter for you and Flowey.”

A date? Oh, what fun! Frisk flapped their hands happily. _What will you wear?_

“I am not sure yet. Truthfully, I am not sure about anything at all. I have not gone on a date for many years,” Toriel admitted, “and dating someone like Lulu is very different from dating someone like Asgore.”

Frisk thought hard. How could they help their mother? Suddenly they had an idea. They rushed upstairs to their bedroom and found their old cell phone they had gotten back in the Underground. It took them a few minutes to figure it out, but eventually they were able to create a group chat, and they told some of their friends of Toriel’s date on Friday and how Toriel needed help knowing what to wear and what to do. Frisk’s friends agreed to come over on Friday before the date to help her out.

On Friday at four-thirty in the afternoon, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton arrived at Toriel’s house. Toriel was quite surprised to see them all at her door. Before she could even say hello, Papyrus puffed out his chest and said, “Greetings, Toriel! We have come to help you prepare for your date today!”

“Well—well, thank you very much, Papyrus dear, but—” Toriel began.

She didn’t finish, as Papyrus held up a book to her face. “This is my dating manual! It should be very helpful for all aspects of your date!”

The others offered to tell her about their own advice about clothes, mannerisms, conversation topics, what food to order at a restaurant, and what movie to see afterward.

Toriel did not know what else to do but allow them to help her.

As Mettaton went through Toriel’s closet for something to wear, Papyrus began to read the dating manual aloud, and Alphys got on Toriel’s computer to find a good movie for them to see. “Th-this romance movie is supposed to be p-pretty good!”

“Now listen, you guys are probably gonna be walking around after dark to get to the movie theater after you eat,” Undyne was telling Toriel. “So if any weird guy tries to harass you, this is what you do to him!” She proceeded to suplex a couch cushion, sending it bouncing across the room. “Chicks love it when their partners can suplex people!”

Asgore was more concerned with conversation topics. “Try to start out with small talk and go from there. Certainly compliment her on whatever outfit she has chosen to wear, and tell her what you like about her.”

“Bring a whoopee cushion and make her sit on it,” Sans said.

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded, looking up from his book crossly. “That’s no way to woo a lady!”

Sans shrugged. “That’s what I did on my first date.”

“Yes, and you haven’t seen that girl since!”

Toriel’s head was reeling from all the information she was getting.

“Toriel! You didn’t tell me you had a sense of fashion!” Mettaton yelled as he came down the stairs with a sparkling, midnight blue dress with a V-neck and an asymmetrical hemline.

“Oh, that thing? I haven’t worn it since before I had Asriel. I couldn’t possibly fit into it now,” Toriel protested.

“Nonsense! Your figure works just fine for this dress. I insist you at least try it on!”

So Toriel did. It was a bit tight, and the seams were itchy, but Toriel had to admit it was still rather becoming on her. The others ooh’d and ah’d when she showed them in the living room.

“See, darling? I told you it would be perfect!” Mettaton clapped his hands.

It would be time for her to leave soon, so Toriel allowed Mettaton to put some makeup on her and do her nails. Frisk helped her pick out some jewelry while Undyne continued to lecture her on self-defense techniques and Papyrus read his book.

Finally, she was ready to go.

Just before she went out the door, Papyrus caught her. “Here! Give her these!” He handed her a bag of baby carrots.

Toriel stared. “Did you get these out of my refrigerator?”

“No time to lose! Go on and get that girl!” Papyrus practically shoved her out the door.

The others shouted last bits of advice to her as she got in her car and drove away. Her head full to bursting with all the information, Toriel almost felt more nervous about the date than she had been before. Would she really need all those self-defense moves? What if Lulu didn’t like the movie she suggested? She couldn’t remember a single thing from Papyrus’s dating manual…

Her anxiety increased when she arrived at the restaurant to find Lulu already there waiting for her. But Lulu was smiling at her, and suddenly, Toriel knew everything would be alright.

The two ladies were seated in a booth, and they quietly looked at their menus. After a few minutes, they decided to share a big plate of orange chicken, neither woman being fond of the spicier options. As they waited for their orders to arrive, Toriel suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, um…” She dug around in her purse and tentatively pulled out the bag of carrots Papyrus had given her. “I was told to give this to you… I do hope it isn’t offensive…?”

Lulu let out a great snort of laughter. “Well, it is a bit stereotypical, but in all honesty, I’ve never said no to carrots! If you want, I’ll take ‘em!”

Toriel laughed too, encouraged by Lulu’s lighthearted attitude, and slid the bag across the table to her. Lulu put the carrots in her own purse and smiled.

“I’ve gotta say, you really look spectacular tonight.” She went red and looked away. “More so than usual, I mean.”

Toriel looked over Lulu’s outfit—a pale pink sleeveless dress with ruffles in the skirt and a white belt around the waist. She returned the compliment quietly. “Thank you… you look very wonderful as well.”

Both ladies sat quietly for a minute, then Toriel continued, “Truthfully, I would not have picked this outfit out by myself… Frisk learned about our date and called the whole family over to help me. Mettaton believed this dress was perfect. And it is very nice, but honestly…” She scratched under her arm. “It is very itchy.”

“Well, wouldn’t you know it! The same thing happened with me!” replied Lulu, amazed. “My niece Clementine learned about our date, too. She told my sister and her family came over to help _me_ pick out an outfit and everything.” She chuckled. “Isn’t that just coincidental.”

“Indeed. My family was very… well, they tried their best to give me advice. Sadly, I do not remember most of it,” Toriel giggled. “I tried to listen because I have not been on a date in a long time and I was worried. But it was all too much.”

“I think you’re doin’ fine, honey. I haven’t been on a date myself since my high school days. I don’t think it’s too hard, though. Clementine told me to just be myself and everything would be alright.” Lulu smiled.

“Funny… it seems nobody remembered to tell _me_ to be myself. But perhaps they thought it went without saying,” sighed Toriel. “That reminds me, though… Alphys was advising me about what movie she would watch. She recommended the romance movie _Starlight._ Would you be interested in seeing that one after we eat?”

“I did hear about that one! I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Lulu laughed. “But yeah, that sounds like a good movie to see. I’m definitely in the mood for some romantic action.”

“Excellent! Then I will be happy to see that one too,” decided Toriel.

Just then, their food arrived. Mouths watering at the smell of orange chicken, they dug right in, occasionally pausing to chat about something they did during the past week or about something funny the kids in their family had done. Together, they finished off the whole meal and paid the bill.

As they walked toward the movie theater under the soft glow of the streetlamps, Toriel began to think of Undyne’s advice again. “Did your family teach you any self-defense techniques?” she asked Lulu.

The rabbit laughed. “As a matter of fact, my sister’s husband gave me a can of pepper spray. Seemed to think we might be in danger, walking down the street at night.”

Toriel glanced around at the shops around them. “There are plenty of people here. I think we will be fine, honestly.”

And indeed, they made it to the theater safely. They paid for tickets and found good seats for the movie, talking quietly during the previews until the film started.

The movie was quite good, if a bit cheesy at times. Toriel and Lulu laughed, cried, and felt their hearts melt at all the right moments. They clapped at the ending and left the theater feeling even better than they had going in.

“Well… it is getting late, and I should get home to Frisk so Papyrus and Sans can go home themselves,” Toriel sighed as they walked back to their cars, still in the parking lot near the restaurant. “But I had quite a wonderful time. I would very much like to do this again.”

“Yeah… I’d like that a lot,” Lulu agreed quietly.

When they reached Lulu’s car, the rabbit paused for a minute before gesturing for Toriel to bend down. Toriel did so, wondering what Lulu wanted. Lulu surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for coming out with me,” Lulu said with a warm smile.

Toriel, red-faced, could only nod in return.

The two of them went home that night with light hearts and confusing feelings, and each of them couldn’t help but wonder if this was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> hey Caro!! I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
